Resolutions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: JJ needs rescuing on New Year's Eve. I don't own Criminal Minds.


As Jennifer quickly climbed the stairs leading to her quarry's office, she reminded herself that she had no choice. Desperate times called for desperate measures - and she was one very desperate woman. Penelope had said he'd do this for her, hadn't she? She could talk him into it. Hell, if she could talk reluctant media into airing the party lines she fed them, she could convince one lone man to do her this favor, couldn't she? Of course, she could. Failure wasn't an option. Failure meant she'd be forced to endure one of the most odious people she'd ever had the misfortune to meet. She'd much rather spend the evening with a man she'd secretly lusted after since his arrival back at the unit he'd helped to found.

Time of the essence, JJ didn't even bother to knock on his door. Instead, she flung open the door and stepped quickly inside, hurriedly closing the door behind her and leaned heavily against it, breathing a ragged sigh of relief.. First leg of the mission had been accomplished, she'd gotten inside the legendary David Rossi's office without managing to be found by that obnoxious twerp, Scott Strauss.

Looking up from the computer screen on his desk, David Rossi raised one eyebrow at his beautiful intruder. "Problems, Agent Jareau?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Uhmmm, you might say that? How are you doing this afternoon, Rossi?" she asked sweetly, putting on the smile she used with the most reluctant police chiefs when she wanted to step all over their investigations. The smile that said, "I'm so sweet…you can't possibly say the word "no" to me, can you?"

"I can't complain," Rossi replied, shifting back in the leather chair he sat in. "But, somehow I doubt that you're just here to inquire about my day."

"Now, why would you say that?" asked Jennifer, taking a step away from the door.

"Oh, I don't know, Blondie. Maybe it had something to do with the way you flew in here like the hounds of hell where on your heels," he replied, focusing dark laser-like eyes on her.

JJ faltered a moment. What was it about this man that made her feel like he could stare all the way down to her soul and find her hidden secrets. "You have no idea how close to the mark you are with that analogy," she murmured. "Okay, here's the deal. I really, really, really need a huge favor and Garcia said she was positive you'd help me!" she blurted out.

Intrigued by the blonde tornado standing in his office, Rossi studied her a moment. Ever confident and poised, seeing Jennifer out of sorts was a most unusual experience. One he found himself wanting to savor. Especially if she was turning to him to save her - a position he quite enjoyed being in if the truth were known. "A favor, is it?" asked Rossi impassively.

"Yeah, a big one!" JJ replied urgently. "Were you still just planning on spending your New Year's Eve with a glass of scotch in your recliner with a remote control for company? Please say yes!" begged JJ, remembering the details she'd overheard him telling their Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, last week on the jet home from a case.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Rossi slowly said, "Yeah, those are my plans for tonight."

"How much would you mind changing them?" asked JJ hopefully.

"That very much depends on what I'd be changing them to, JJ," he said suspiciously.

"That's where the favor comes in. I need you to be my human shield tonight…acting as my…well, my significant other at the Bureau's party tonight," she revealed hesitantly.

David Rossi licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at the stunning woman standing before him. If he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was, Jennifer Rossi needed him to act as her date this evening. No, wait, not just her date, her boyfriend. Or, significant other, as she'd so quaintly put it. He'd have to remember to arrange for a nice raise for Penelope Garcia for doing him this unexpected favor. He'd been wracking his mind for a way to ask the woman before him out since that idiot, otherwise known as Will LaMontagne, had broken things off with her. And, Garcia had thrown this gift in his lap. Curious now, he had to ask, "And, why exactly do you need this favor, Jennifer. You're an attractive woman, surely there was someone closer to your own age you could ask to do this for you?"

"Oh please, Rossi! Don't play the age gap card! My father is twenty-two years older than my mother!" she said waving a negligent hand. "And, contrary to popular belief, I don't have a bevy of potential beaus on the hook! Besides, your age and experience are going to be one of my greatest allies tonight if you agree to this!" Jennifer explained.

"How so?" David asked, amused and absurdly pleased that she didn't mind their age difference.

"Because you're protecting me from Director Strauss' nephew…that new agent in the Organized Crime division. That toad has been harassing me for weeks, trying to find a way to get me to go out with him. He's one of those that you can feel undressing you with his eyes and he makes me uncomfortable. But, I can't exactly insult the man given who he's related to…but, you intimidate everybody, including Erin Strauss. With you by my side, I'm safe! Hell, the damn director herself, walks wide around you. Hence, you were able to flout convention and get out of this mandatory shindig! I'm a little bitter about that, by the way!" she rambled.

So, Scott Strauss was giving the lovely lady across from him trouble, was he? Rossi had met the young man on a couple of different occasions and had been no more impressed by him than he was his aunt. And, he'd made a massive mistake in making JJ feel uncomfortable. Massive. Drawing his eyes back to her, he realized JJ had moved to stand beside where he sat in his desk chair.

"Please, David! Help me out here! You don't really want to throw me to that wolf, do you?" she pleaded quietly.

Looking up at her, he debated his reply. Finally, Rossi rose from his chair to tower above her. "All right, Jennifer. I'll play white knight to your damsel in distress, but, I want something in return."

"Anything!" Jennifer said, grabbing his arm excitedly. "Need someone to edit your next book? I'm there! Want to avoid press conferences from now til the end of time? I'll make it happen! Anything, Rossi!"

Pressing a finger to her still moving lips, JJ quickly quieted. "Let's just say I'll have a marker that I can call in at a time of my choosing, all right?"

Nodding against the finger pressed to her lips, she met his dark eyes.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked, finally dropping his fingers away from her mouth.

Speechless for a moment, she asked blankly, "What?"

"What time should I pick you up?" he repeated, grinning.

"Oh! You don't have to go to that trouble! I can just meet you!" she said quickly.

"Do you want this to look convincing, Blondie?" Dave asked.

"Well, yeah, of course," she nodded.

"Then, what time do I pick you up?" he asked patiently for the third time.

"The party starts at 8:30. So, 8:00?" she asked.

"I'll be there," he promised.

"Thank you, David!" JJ replied, smiling happily.

"Just remember, honey, a marker at the time of my choosing," he reminded her.

"I won't forget," she said, turning to leave. She had a date with a legend to get ready for!

*~*

At five minutes before eight, David Rossi was standing tuxedo clad and anxious in front of Jennifer Jareau's front door. For the life of him, he didn't understand his own fears. He was a confident, intelligent man, secure in his own skin. How could one tiny beautiful woman put butterflies into his cast iron stomach. He'd been with beautiful women before. Many, many times. But the woman waiting on the other side of the wooden door was different. Special.

Usually the women he dated, no matter what their age, had an air of worldliness about them. A been there, done that quality about them. Jennifer Jareau, on the other hand, still had a purity about her that he'd sorely missed. Truthfully, he hadn't even tried dating anyone else after meeting her, instinctively knowing that no other woman would measure up against her and unwilling to waste his valuable time pursuing someone he didn't really want.

Now, however, his chance was before him. If he could just manage the fortitude to lift his hand and knock on the door. Reminding himself that this wasn't his first time at the rodeo, David firmly knocked on the door.

While David stood outside her door gathering his courage, Jennifer Jareau was busy giving herself a pep talk. I can do this, she thought to herself. Yes, he's a devastatingly handsome specimen of the male population. Yes, his mental acuity would put most people to shame. Yes, he made her hearbeat accelerate every time he turned his dark penetrating eyes her way. But, she COULD hold her own in the company of David Rossi. She would NOT make a fool of herself, she thought, checking her makeup for the tenth time. Searching out her black leather strappy high heels from the depths of her closet, Jennifer plopped down on her bed to slip on the sexy shoes. Women would quite literally kill to be in the company of the man who'd willingly sacrificed his New Year's plans for her. Although, his original plans HAD left a bit to be desired in her opinion. And, she briefly wondered if she could pull this evening off.

She'd kept her feelings for the senior profiler well under wraps. Not even Garcia, who knew everything about everyone, knew about her facination with the man. JJ only hoped she could keep her obvious joy at being by his side tonight under the radar, from her colleagues, as well as her date. Ruefully, she also wondered if she'd keep her hormones under control as well. The urge to press her lips to his this afternoon while she'd stood in front of him with his fingers pressed to her lips had been nearly overwhelming. Before she could contemplate how David Rossi would have responded had she followed those urges was interrupted by the strong knock at her door.

Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time to assure herself that she was presentable, JJ ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a steadying hand to her stomach and opened the door.

She looked mouthwatering, David thought. Absolutely gorgeous in the quintessential little black dress. Her fitted bodice pulled at his eyes, the color and cling of the fabric, highlighting her tiny waist. The flaring knee length skirt drew attention to her slender, well-toned legs. She was a breathtaking vision of lovliness.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, noticing his stare, hoping it was approval she saw in his eyes.

"Okay isn't quite the word I would use, Jennifer," he whispered, eyes finally traveling back up her body to her face. "You look beautiful."

Smiling with pleasure at his compliment, she murmured, "Thank you! You look wonderful, too."

Truthfully, he looked much better than mere wonderful. He looked positively edible.

"For you," he said extending her a boquet of tulips, knowing they were her favorite. Another tidbit of knowledge he'd pulled from his copious mental files on Jennifer Jareau.

"Oh, David! You didn't have to do that," she said, pleasantly surprised at his thoughtfulness. "Tulips are my favorite!" she said, burying her nose in the blooms.

"Are they?" he asked casually.

"Yes, they are! But, you shouldn't have," she whispered. "I need to find a vase," she said, turning for the kitchen.

"My father had a rule," he said, following her through her house, "When escorting a beautiful woman anywhere, always show up with flowers."

Trying to reach the vase in the cabinet above the sink, Jennifer laughed, "Your father sounds like a charmer. Like father like son, I suppose."

"Something like that," David replied, reaching above her to grab her vase. Handing it to her, his fingers slid against hers as he murmured, "I believe that's what you want."

"It is," she whispered, breath catching at the slight touch of his fingers. How could one man's touch feel so electric.

Filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers, JJ said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me, David. I really had visions of having to fight off Scott Strauss' advances all night long. Trust me, it wasn't a thought that I relished."

"JJ, it's no hardship to spend time with a beautiful woman. It definitely beats watching college football and drinking scotch….no matter how mellow it is," he told her deeply.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at his sincere face.

"Really, Jennifer," he replied softly. "But, I'm still keeping my marker, honey. I have a feeling I may need it later on," he grinned.

Laughing, JJ replied, " I didn't expect anything different."

*~*

When they arrived at the Bureau's party, they found it already in full swing. Waving to where Garcia and Morgan and Emily and Hotch were currently dancing their cares away, JJ couldn't help her grin. Glancing up at Dave's face, she whispered, "Think this'll be the year Hotch and Emily pull their heads out of their asses and realize they should be together?"

Laughing softly, Dave said softly, "We can hope!"

"Something's gotta give! You could cut the tension between those two with a knife on the last case," JJ returned.

"Come on, JJ. You know Hotch. He has to analyze everything from sixteen thousand different directions before he can make a move," Rossi said, slipping an arm around her waist to guide her to a table.

"Unlike you, I suppose," JJ smiled, looking up at him.

"Oh, trust me, Blondie, I KNOW very specifically what I want. Can you say the same?" he asked, squeezing her hip gently as they had to pause for the crowd passing in front of them.

At his flirtatious words, JJ felt heat pool low in her belly. Oh, how she wondered, what the man beside her would do if she described in glowing detail what she wanted. She wondered if she could shock those dark eyes of his.

Turning to slide a hand up his chest, JJ murmured for his ears alone, "I can definitely tell you I know what I want, David. The answer to your question might shock you though."

She watched his dark eyes flash. "Is that so?" she heard him ask.

"Oh yes," she said, patting his chest, "That's very definitely so."

As the crowd passed, they continued to the table marked with there names. Glancing at the names on the other place cards, JJ asked, "Do you know any of these people?"

"Not a one," Rossi replied.

As they took their seats, as the minutes passed, it was evident that they would be the only two sitting at this table. Evidently the other department directors hadn't made this little soiree mandatory.

"Looks like it's just going to be the two of us over here," JJ said, looking at David.

"Scared to be alone with the big bad wolf, Goldilocks?" asked Rossi with a wink.

"Please! You wish!" JJ giggled. "I'm just wondering if I'm going to have the ability to keep you entertained until midnight."

"Trust me, honey, I could sit here all night and just enjoy the scenery," he told her, staring into her clear blue eyes.

"You ARE a flatterer, aren't you?" JJ asked with a nervous smile.

"I try, but that was actually an honest statement," he told her softly.

"You aren't just acting, are you?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"What do you think, Jennifer?" Rossi said, reaching up a hand to trail down her cheek.

"I think you should answer my question before I make a fool of myself," Jennifer said, pressing her cheek into his palm.

And as Rossi opened his mouth to speak, Jennifer heard her name called by the reason for Rossi's presence - Scott Strauss.

*~*

David watched as Jennifer's body tensed at the sound of her name being called.

Looking quickly into his dark eyes, Jennifer said in a low voice, "I think it's showtime, David."

David glanced over Jennifer's shapely shoulder at the young man walking toward their table. She'd been right, that miserable little bastard WAS undressing her with his eyes. Leaning close to her, David muttered, "To answer your earlier question, sweetheart, no, I'm not acting." Bending his head to place a warm kiss in the crook of her neck, she felt his hot breath in her ear as he said, "And, for the record Jennifer, this isn't a show."

Jennifer looked quickly into his dark eyes with a caught breath, before she felt a cool clammy hand settle on her other shoulder. Shifting closer to David, she looked over her shoulder. "Agent Strauss," she said as civilly as she could.

"Jennifer, I couldn't find you earlier to ask you to this shindig. I hope you've saved me a few dances," Scott Strauss said confidently, not even looking in Rossi's direction.

"Sorry, son, all her dances are taken," Rossi rumbled, slipping his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and tucking her into his side.

Finally deigning to glance at arguably the most notorious agent the FBI had ever produced, Strauss smiled. "Agent Rossi, I didn't see you there. How did you manage to wrangle a seat beside the lovliest lady here? Surely you don't plan to monopolize her company for the entire evening?" Strauss questioned smoothly.

"The lovely lady agreed to allow me to be her escort a month ago when we began seeing each other. And as for your other question, yes, I fully intend to monopolize her attentions for the rest of the evening and well into the night," Rossi returned, smiling grimly.

"Well, I should think you might have something to say about that, Jen," laughed Strauss.

"Actually, I'm rather looking forward to it, Scott," Jennifer replied.

"Surely you wouldn't deny me one dance, Jen?" said Strauss staring down at Jennifer and her tastefully displayed cleavage, plainly not getting the hint.

Reaching the limit to his patience, Rossi bent his head to Jennifer's and said, "Honey, it seems I've emptied my glass again, would you mind getting me another, sweetheart."

Realizing Rossi wanted her away from the table for a few moments, Jennifer quickly nodded. "I'll be right back," she told him rising. Before she could leave, she felt him tug her arm back to him.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her temple.

"Jen, let me walk with you," Agent Strauss said, starting after her.

"Actually, son," said Rossi, stilling Strauss' movement with a strong hand on his arm, "you and I need to have a conversation."

Turning to face his rival, Strauss gave the older man a disgusted look. "You're a little old for her, aren't you?"

"She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I'd say she's rather happy, wouldn't you?" he said, nodding to where Jennifer stood smiling back at him. Raising his glass to her, he faced Agent Strauss again, Taking a step forward, David said darkly, "I'm going to tell you this just once, boy. She's off limits. Leave her alone."

"I'd say that's up to her, wouldn't you?" asked Agent Strauss, unintimidated.

"Do you think because you're Erin Strauss' nephew that you scare ME, kid? Not even you aunt tangles with me. NO ONE does. You see, with one phone call you won't be able to get a job at McDonald's, let alone continue in the Bureau. So, do yourself a favor. Forget you ever heard the name Jennifer Jareau."

"Or what?" the younger man had the audacity to ask.

Looking Strauss directly in the eye, David asked, "Do you really want to find out, son?"

Uncomfortable now, Agent Strauss nervously swallowed.

"No, I didn't think you did. Run along, kid. She's way out of your league, anyway. But, remember what I said, Jennifer's mine. And, I don't share. EVER," Rossi clarified.

"Yes, sir," Agent Strauss said nervously, moving quickly away from Rossi's table.

David grinned as Jennifer walked back across the room toward him. As she reached the table, he stood, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close with one arm while he put his scotch on the table with the other.

Looking up at his face, Jennifer returned his smile. "Nice conversation?" she asked.

"We had a meeting of the minds," Rossi said conversationally. "You won't have anymore trouble."

"My hero," she sighed dramatically.

"All right, smartass, let's dance," he said, leading her to the floor.

*~*

As the hour drew closer to midnight, Jennifer felt herself relaxing more fully in David's company. A witty companion, he kept her laughing and intrigued the entire evening. She was happier still knowing that he was very definitely as interested in her as she in him. They'd abandoned their lonely table in the corner an hour ago to join the rest of their team at a table near the center of the room.

As the men talked about sports and current events as they walked to the bar for another drink, Garcia looked at JJ and asked, "So, did Rossi take care of your problem?"

"He did," JJ confirmed with a smile.

"Told you he would," said Penelope with a self-satisfied grin.

"Yes, you did," JJ said, giving her friend credit.

"And, have you told him that other thing?" asked Emily.

"What other thing?" asked JJ, honestly confused.

"Oh, you know, the fact that you want to rip off his clothes and have your wicked way with him," replied Garcia nonchalantly.

Eyes widening, JJ couldn't hide her shock. "You knew! You knew, and you didn't t tell me?!"

"Hey, angelfish, you didn't tell ME!" Garcia replied, laughing.

"But, you knew?" asked JJ.

"Of course, we knew, Jayje. Anybody with a uterus would know how you felt about that man!" Emily grinned.

"Oh God!" JJ wailed.

"There, there, sweet pea! We are trained professionals after all," Penelope consoled, patting her back.

"Do you think he knows?" asked JJ.

"Not a chance! Men are notoriously dim when it comes to stuff like that. Look at Aaron! I've done everything but crawl into his bed naked and has he caught on? Nope!" Emily said, shaking her head.

"Shut it, ladies! Here they come back," said Penelope, nodding to the group of men approaching the table as the strains of Auld Lang Syne began heralding the coming new year.

The team grinned at each other as they paired off for the upcoming countdown. Aaron with Emily. Morgan with Penelope. Reid with that new agent from Sex Crimes. And of course Rossi with her. JJ looked around the room at her friends. She could only hope the upcoming year treated them all well.

"Five!"

"Well, Jennifer, have you come up with a New Year's resolution?" asked Rossi.

"Four!"

"I'm going to be more outgoing!" JJ informed him, smiling coyly. "You?"

"Three!"

"I'm going to go after what I want," he told her, grinning slyly.

"Two!"

"Really? And what do you want, David?"

"One!"

"That'd be you, Blondie," he said, sealing his lips to hers in a kiss so deep…so passionate that it robbed her of breath. Fitting her against his body, David tightened his grip around her, showing her without words just exactly how deeply his feelings ran for her….how much he wanted her.

And, after long heated seconds, he lifted his mouth from hers and asked, "Any questions or did that make my intentions clear enough?"

JJ knew in that instant that she'd never want to feel another man's arms around her again, Shaking her head, she pulled his dark head back down to hers and whispered against his mouth, "Absolutely none! Happy New Year, David Rossi!"

~The End~


End file.
